It's time to Duel!
by Roxius
Summary: Murdoc and 2D have been fighting alot, and Noodle has a solution: Duel Monsters! Rated for language.


Noodle couldn't take it anymore. Ever since Murdoc had called 2-D the "R" word (which happened to be "Repairman"), they've been fighting every time they come in eye contact. The band hasn't been able to perform any music because 2-D and Murdoc would always be yelling at each other.

Noodle was awoken from her nap as Murdoc's screams filled her ears. "YOU GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE BASTARD! YOU SHOULD BE MORE GRATEFUL! YOU'D BE NOTHIN' WITHOUT ME! NOTHIN'!"

Of course, 2-D had a comeback. "HA, LOOK WHO'S CALLING WHO A 'MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE'! YOU'D DO YOUR OWN MOTHER I BET IF YOU WERE PAID ENOUGH! YOU MAKE ME SICK!!"

Noodle groaned and thought, 'Something must be done!' She quickly grabbed a box she kept in her closet and ran to Russel's room. When she entered, the drummer was listening to his ipod, trying to drown out Murdoc and 2-D.

Noodle pulled the ipod away and cried, "Russel-san, we must do something about this! I cannot stand seeing, or listening, to 2-D and Murdoc's arguing anymore!" Russel rubbed his temple and replied, "Why do you think I had my ipod at full blast? Those two assholes are drivin' me up the wall!"

"Well, I have a solution!" Noodle opened the box she was carrying and pulled out a strange silver object. Russel picked it up and looked it over. "What in the name of Del is this?" he asked. "It's called…a Duel Disk! By putting this machine on your arm, you can use Duel Monsters cards!"

Noodle sighed when Russel gave her the 'Are you fucked up?' look. "Look, Russel-san, trust me! A duel may be the solution to their anger!" "What makes you think that?" "I saw it on T.V.!" Russel just shook his head and followed Noodle down to the living room.

As they got closer, they could hear things snapping, shattering, and exploding. Noodle kicked open the door into the living room and gasped. Murdoc and 2-D were deep in a light saber battle.

Shattered records, games, books, and pottery were strewn across the floor. The ceiling of the room was completely blown off and some crows were cheering on Murdoc as he fought.

"STOP IT!!!" everyone froze and turned to Noodle, who was holding two Duel Disks in her small hands. Noodle tossed one of them to Murdoc and the other to 2-D.

"Okay, you two bakas! Listen up!" Noodle shouted, "You two must duel using cards! There are monster cards, spell cards, and trap cards! Got it? GOOD!"

The Duel Disks activated and the number '4000' appeared in Murdoc's LP slot. 'This is so fuckin' stupid…' he thought as he drew five cards from his deck. "I'll go first!" Murdoc declared, "I summon Demon Human (Atk/900 Def/900) in defense mode and set a card! I now end my turn!"

2-D drew and said, "I summon Glory Angel (Atk/1400 Def/1000) and have it attack your Demon Human!" A small gumball-shaped angel appeared on the field and flew at the Demon Human.

Murdoc laughed and exclaimed, "Ha, you damn idiot! You activated my trap card: 'Soul of the Dead'! By sacrificing a monster on my field, I can block an attack!"

2-D watched in disgust as a giant centipede-like demon dug out of the ground and devoured the Demon Human. Then, the centipede spit out webbing that caught Glory Angel's attack. The centipede went back underground and Murdoc chuckled.

2-D sighed and muttered, "Then I'll just set two cards and end my turn…"

Murdoc: 4000 LP; Nothing on the field

2-D: 4000 LP; one monster and two set cards

Murdoc drew a card and declared, "Okay, I now summon another Demon Human! But this time, I activate a spell card called 'Satan's Hand'! I sacrifice 300 LP (Murdoc: 3400 LP) to choose any spell card from my deck to my hand!"

Murdoc pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk and looked through it. 2-D tensed when he saw an evil sneer form on Murdoc's face. 'Oh, dammit!' he thought, 'He only smiles like that when he's about to torture someone!'

"Okay, I've made my decision!" Murdoc announced. He placed his deck back into his Duel Disk and said, "I activate the spell card 'All mighty Hell Zone Great Power'!" "'Da Fuck?" "Heh heh…this spell card can only work on Demon Human!

By sending both it and this spell card to the graveyard, I can summon the ritual monster called Diablo Sorozo (Atk/2300 Def/2000)! Now, Diablo Sorozo, attack 2-D's Glory Angel!!"

Murdoc's demonic monster flew across the field and sunk its teeth into Glory Angel's body and ripped it to pieces. 2-D cursed under his breath as his LP fell to 3100.

Murdoc: 3400 LP; One monster

2-D: 3100 LP; Two set cards

2-D drew and looked at the cards in his hand. 'What am I gonna do? I guess… I'll try to buy time until I get something…' "All right, Murdoc! Here I come! I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!"

2-D took two cards from his deck and said, "I now play the spell card 'El Manana'!" Suddenly, the room was engulfed with white light. A few moments later, 2-D found himself standing on a flying windmill island.

Murdoc gaped and thought, 'Wow, this game really can make things look life-like!' Murdoc quickly snapped out of awe and turned back to 2-D, who was about to make his next move.

"Now, I summon Jukian Angel (Atk/1600 Def/300) in defense mode! End turn!" A warrior in golden armor with wings appeared on the field with a glowing essence.

Murdoc drew a card and shouted, "I have Diablo Sorozo attack Jukain Angel!" 2-D grinned and exclaimed, "Ha, you activated both of my face-down cards!"

"What the hell? Why didn't you just use them earlier?" Murdoc asked.

"Because," 2-D replied, "These cards can only be activated when the 'El Manana' field card is in play! So, you activated 'Fury Light' and 'Fist of Light'! These two cards are trap-equip cards that only work on light-type monsters, such as Jukain Angel!

By equipping both of these cards to Jukain Angel, he is switched to attack mode, but his attack power has been raised by 2000 points, bringing it to 3600 attack points!"

"AW, FUCK IT ALL!" Diablo Sorozo let out a high-pitched scream as it was destroyed by a wave of light from Jukain Angel. Murdoc growled as his LP fell to 2100. "It's…your turn…asshole…" muttered the band leader.

2-D grinned and cried, "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO NOW! JUKAIN ANGEL, ATTACK MURDOC'S LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!!!" Murdoc screamed in pain as Jukain Angel stabbed a javelin through his chest, bringing Murdoc's LP to 0.

Murdoc fell on his knees and he was in the living room once again. "Heh heh! What do you think of that, Murdoc!" 2-D gloated. Murdoc stood up and replied, "You're not bad, 2-D…but you're still a godfuckin' repairman!!"

Unfortunately for him, 2-D had already left with Noodle and Russel. 'Why does Noodle think that we have to duel to sort our problems' Murdoc wondered as he left to get some cold ramen.


End file.
